


[何尚何|PWP]make me all juicy

by juesare



Category: xinxiaoluanyan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare
Summary: 非常规化cp写作，双性转【姐妹磨b】三观不正pua*，不对等人格低俗故事*说话负责我本人等级：NC-17





	[何尚何|PWP]make me all juicy

**Author's Note:**

> 非常规化cp写作，双性转【姐妹磨b】  
三观不正pua*，不对等人格低俗故事*  
说话负责我本人  
等级：NC-17

对于新买的水果果盘，快喝到底的粉象歪歪斜斜又摇摇欲坠的靠在碗沿，沙发上法兰绒的抱枕歪歪斜斜的指痕和何九华一样抱怨着不满。  
或者说，带着点没事找事的理直气壮。  
这个复式，用何九华的原话说，“我的领土”。的确，对于靠在沙发上的何九华来说，这一百八十个不多不少的水平面积只是她身为钢筋水泥的城市热带草原中皮光毛软金钱豹的私有领土。  
入侵就会被咬住脖子，听血珠的节奏弹钢琴。  
水果在夏天变得加速，苹果带着熟透的不正常的红色，像是前几天火炉子上被烧坏的铁锅。站在门口的尚九熙解开系在腰后的连衣裙带子，深吸一口气脱掉胸罩，挂在门口的一堆子大大小小的包里。  
漂亮的黑色，没有钢圈的海绵垫，柔软着呻吟着的松紧。  
冰水，威士忌，敞口玻璃杯，亮起红灯的蓝牙音箱。  
手上的LV老花手链因为夏日的汗而在皮肤上留下红印，手表因为多卸掉一节而和手腕紧紧贴合。全都摘下来丢进茶几上的首饰盘子里，笑着从何九华的手腕上摘下一根肉色的皮筋。  
叼在嘴里，弯下腰去冰箱取冰淇淋。  
“你小时候用过那种黑色的廉价橡皮筋吗？”何九华丢掉手机。  
湿漉漉的手拢住头发，勺子在冰淇淋里剜出一个圆满的球，丢进喝了两口的酒里。  
“怎么了？”  
爬起来，漂亮的火箭纹身上一条带着藤蔓花纹的脚链。何九华站在凳子上给挂起的绿萝浇水，溢出来的水滴在地板上蜿蜒曲折。  
“我妈妈给我说，那里面都是套。”  
红色的指甲油，脚背上的皮肤与骨头的贴合。  
毛巾，白色长绒的，丢在地上。漂亮的，消瘦的脚踩在里面，血红的指甲，存在又消失。  
尚九熙懒得和这兽性和情欲的玻璃玩偶计较，在橱柜边上切那凉有点冰手的番茄。何九华抱着跟自己一样高的落地式风扇，不算柔和的风直吹尚九熙的肩胛骨。  
“吹得疼。”番茄里汁水在盘子里晃动，像是漂浮着一堆子小眼睛。“不要在厨房玩。”  
手臂，缠绕的手臂。带着烟草味的呼吸和佛手柑的酸涩香气变成湿漉漉的水淀粉，牙齿在尚九熙因为学画而前倾明显的脖子上留下一点痕迹。  
“我给你捂呢。”放在水池里，洗干净的桃子。一个脆一个软，刚抠掉美甲而消薄的指甲在这之间指指点点，最后把脆桃递到何九华的嘴里。  
转过身，白砂糖还有一点落在虎口。白色裙子下胸脯柔软，跟陷在手里而高涨的水蜜桃一样柔软。  
“你吃硬的。”  
挑下眉，吃硬的就吃。撒着娇一般让尚九熙给她摘掉已经掉下来一半的假睫毛，掉落在垃圾桶里像是一场悄无声息的谋杀案宣布终结。尚九熙背回来的画要放在阁楼晾干，坐在桌子上的何九华装模作样的也咬破尚九熙的桃子。  
被堵在楼梯口，桃子被捏出汁水。脆桃滚在地上，自地板上留下一条歪曲的透明划痕。  
何九华这小疯子，踩着那颗桃子，蹭到楼梯口来的。尚九熙拽住何九华的手臂，亲花掉那人浓郁的蓝调正红色口红。何九华眯着眼睛，对于这种自己纵容而带来的无秩序尤为满足，甚至抬起湿漉漉的右脚去蹭尚九熙的腿。  
“快吃桃子。”  
真他妈疯了，何九华这女人都已然三十岁，独居生活和各式各样的性经验竟然没耗干她那永不消失的汁水。她看起来既苍老又稚嫩，亲吻到大臂内侧就发出带着幽兰香气的处女一般若有若无又缠绵低软的颤音，但也会自己捧着漂亮的，俗气一点说，水滴一般的乳，给尚九熙看自己翘起又泛红的奶头。  
“你哄哄它。”  
灵巧的舌，白色连衣裙被何九华腿上的桃子汁水留下一道道不太美观的黄色。臀部顶起，裙子在腰上像是一朵梨花。  
性欲也是，堆积。  
软桃还捏在手里，两个人却已经躺在床上了。被何九华拽住马尾，接吻和唾液交换变成了战争的冲锋号。尚九熙的手比何九华的小一圈，却刚好跟何九华的口腔容量很合适。丝质的灰色浴袍折射着窗外紫色的夕阳，宽松的白色裙子堆在腰上。  
“你立马脱掉。”  
“为什么？”  
拽着头发，在疼痛和皮肤紧贴中，翻身。何九华手撑在尚九熙的锁骨上，夕阳落在她凸起的脊梁骨上，右侧的乳上还有上一次尚九熙留下来的指印。  
“因为我容忍你。”  
对于何九华来说，她对于尚九熙的一切都是怜悯与容忍的交替，漂亮的丝袜是容忍，宽松的衬衣也是，她已经对这个愣头愣脑的女孩已然施舍太多，除了换来一个柔软的丰满胸肉和紧软的肉逼以外何九华觉得自己完全没得到别的。  
撑在自己身体上，内裤湿漉漉的女人，往自己腿中间倒起泡酒自顾自吮吸的女人，疯子，豹子，漂亮的维纳斯，丑陋的美杜莎。  
哪有狗狗不听话的呢。  
你见过蚌肉吗，换个说法，你见没见过荔枝？这种多汁的，半透明的，从那红彤彤的丑陋几何伪圆球里面剥出来，白肉，多汁的，汗水和香甜荷尔蒙味道的肉体漏出。  
桃子，滑动的桃子，从尚九熙的脖子上滚下来，她下意识的起身去接，斜坡导致那半个桃子的加快滑动，直到深陷入那亮色的，乖巧浓密的毛发里。  
皱着眉，柔软的好细好细的头发全都拨在脑后放到肩膀一边。  
弯下腰，鼓起的浑圆的臀触碰夕阳。  
她在乖乖吃桃子。  
手，腿，床单，前两天丢在床上的宣传彩页，用空的卫生巾的带子，项链，上午试款式扔在床上的短袖。像是一杯被无限混合的奶茶，漂亮的奶垂下，跟因为久坐而多肉的腿相互摩擦。  
“湿漉漉的。”  
一手汁水。  
被抱着肩胛骨，口红在两个人之间传递。交叉的腿张开的阴唇，指甲在羞涩的花蒂之间纠缠，喘息像是融化而黏腻的话梅糖。  
挑眉，何九华永远这么趾高气昂。她喜欢尚九熙身上说不清道不明的用颜料和笔刷胡乱堆积的现代人少有的混蛋品格，现代那些小女孩又干瘪又老实，哪有尚九熙玩起来手感甜蜜又充满味道。  
疯子的血总是甜的。  
滑进去的，何九华的指节。戒指像是前两天刚刚用过的卫生棉条。尚九熙被何九华教了好几个生理期还是学不会指推，白色的塑料管让自己在意外的恍惚中想起注射。指关节上的戒指是尚九熙某个期末作品，有一点淡淡的铜绿色，被自己的身体浓情蜜意的吞噬。  
“你永远很贪吃。”  
贪吃什么呢，贪吃何九华嘴里有烟味和坚实压片糖果味道的唾液，贪吃何九华脊背上和乳肉上带着沐浴露和维多利亚的秘密香水味道*的汗珠，贪吃何九华湿漉漉的一切，羞涩但步步紧逼着要more and more。  
舌头，明明是舔舐自己的指节，尚九熙还是羞涩不自然的并起腿。嫩肉向上鼓起，被何九华的手链压出印子，像是灼烧皮肉的烙铁。  
舌头，滑溜溜的舌头，漂亮的牙咬住阴唇，看尚九熙手抓紧传单而拱起肩胛骨的锁骨收缩。头发，做过好几次但依旧柔顺的头发，皮筋束缚着，卡在脖子上一道漂亮的红印。  
指甲刮着肉壁，湿漉漉的味道跟窗外那波浪一样的光线一起纠缠溶解，哪里来的风呢？是嘴唇之间，摩擦的胸肉之间，交错的手指和腿心之间吗？  
好可爱啊，尚九熙的右胸还有一颗痣，小小的，发红。  
手上是汗，汗滑进何九华的身体里，黏腻的潮液流出来。指甲好薄，在爱欲中摇摇晃晃。每一寸皮肤都想要接触，每一个动作都想得到回应。  
桃子，桃子核，膈在尚九熙的臀下，被何九华捏着，一点点塞进去又抠出来。  
“你可真是个桃子。”  
吧嗒一声，核掉地上了。  
发皱，眼睛中的世界和床单都在发抖，从喉咙里传来的颤抖的不稳的气声，傍晚的风灌进窗帘。  
手指伸的好深，三根指头几乎是打着圈的动着。像是奶油慕斯的臀骤然收缩，绷紧的花穴像是山茶花。  
轰隆一声，打雷下雨了。  
笑着抽出手指的何九华，撑着尚九熙站起，湿热的手指捏住尚九熙的下颌。  
“来吧宝贝，给你点桃子汁。”

**Author's Note:**

> 很神奇的是，维密的香水还都蛮好闻的，又骚又浪又甜还纯【  
桃子这个意向来源于cmbyn  
希望大家能读出来精神领地不对等的意外pua低人格感觉


End file.
